HARRY POTTER:BLOODLINE
by geneaux
Summary: WHAT IF HARRY'S COUSIN, DUDLEY, WENT TO HOGWART'S? UPDATED 7/31!!
1. CHAPTER 1,2,3

None of the characters belong to me (except for the ones that do!).

Chapter 1:Enter Dudley

"Breakfast, Potter!" came the not-so-friendly voice of Harry's Uncle Vernon as Harry got out of bed and groggily rushed downstairs to start preparing the sausages, eggs and toast for his family, if you could call them that.  Every morning seemed to be the same, with Harry's Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley all sitting at the table waiting, while Harry (who they felt should earn his keep somehow) did the only thing that they were aware he was good at doing. Harry's _family_ talked among themselves and tried to say as little to or about Harry as possible, just as they had every since Harry had been left to them after his parents had been brutally murdered by the evil Lord Voldemort some years ago. Only when there was some complaint did they ever address Harry during breakfast.  "These eggs are like rubber!" Dudley would say. Or "When will you get the toast right?" Aunt Petunia would yell. Harry had learned over the years to ignore them, as he was felt sure that he would never get anything right for them.

"So Harry," Dudley said excitedly, "How would you like to come and play a game of soccer with us today?" Aunt Petunia gasped and Uncle Vernon spilled coffee down the front of his shirt while the two of them looked at Dudley as though he was about to be disowned. Aunt Petunia rattled quickly," Now Dudders you wouldn't want to ruin your whole day by being in close proximity to _his kind_ in public you know." " Just shut it Mum!" came Dudley 's unexpectedly blunt reply.  "Just because you and Dad don't want to grow up doesn't mean I am not going to. Harry is a part of this family and I for one am going to start acting like it whether either of you likes it or not." Both of the elder Dursleys gave each other a look of complete disbelief and then turned to Harry who, for the first time in his life, felt a great swell of hope that maybe this summer wouldn't be so horrible after all.

For a few minutes there was silence, then Dudley finally spoke again. "So how about it Harry? Will you come to meet my friends and play a game with us today?"  Harry considered that Dudley might just be trying to pull off a joke on him, but decided that anything would be better than spending all day, especially this day, in the house with a livid Aunt Petunia. "Sure Dudley, thanks, I would like that." He finally replied.

Chapter 2: Revelation

Harry and Dudley headed down Privet Drive towards the nearby park where Dudley met his friends almost every day.  When they arrived, Harry noticed that few other people were actually at the park.  He thought to ask Dudley what was going on, but then thought that he should at least give Dudley a chance since this was the first time he had ever seen Dudley away from his parents. Dudley looked at Harry and caught his eye. "You're likely wondering why I asked you here and why I seem to have had a change of heart, aren't you?"" Well err, yes" Harry replied. "Alright, I am not exactly sure, but I was hoping that you could help me. See, my friends have all but deserted me because they say I don't play well with others. They said that I was mean like mum and dad.  This is sort of my first step in changing that. We haven't ever even had a real conversation and I am sorry for that because it makes talking to you now even harder. I often hear mum and dad speaking about you when they're in bed and think that I can't hear them.  They talk about magic folks and how they are all evil.  They say they wouldn't have to put up with you if not for magic folk.  I need you to tell me about the things that they don't want me to know about." Harry looked at him suspiciously and asked, "How is my telling you about the world of magic going to help, Dudley?" "Well," Dudley replied somberly, "And you mustn't tell mum or dad, but last night I wondered what would happen if I tried to do something magical." Harry's eyes lit up at the sound of this.  "So I concentrated really hard on pulling my sock across the room. Harry, it worked! My very first try and it worked! I should have known that if we are related and you are a wizard, that I should have some magic in me, too."  "Slow down Dudley," Harry answered. "What are you saying? That you want me to try and teach you to do magic? Because I am not permitted to do magic outside of school."  "No," Dudley interrupted, "I want you to find a way for me to go back to your school with you!" Dudley beamed, and Harry felt suddenly sick.

Dudley added, "But mum and dad will have a fit. So they mustn't know until we're sure I can go."

Chapter 3: Why Not

Harry and Dudley walked home with Dudley asking Harry every question he could think of. Finally he got around to the one question that Harry hadn't managed to decide an answer, "Will you really try to help me get into Hogwart's, Harry?"  Just then Harry realizes that he would and gave Dudley a very emphatic "Yes!".

As they entered the house, Harry said nothing as usual and went directly to his room.  When he had closed his door, Hedwig, his pet owl hooted affectionately and he gave her several owl treats that she consumed greedily and quickly gave him another few hoots in appreciation. Harry went to his trunk and removed his quill along with ink and a small piece of parchment.  In his excitement, he didn't know what he should write or to whom.

After a few minutes of tossing around different people in his head though, he agreed he should go straight to the top. Dumbledore. So he began:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_           I hope that you are enjoying the summer, and that you don't mind my writing to you like this.  Nothing is wrong, but I do need your help with something very serious.  My cousin Dudley has stumbled upon something that you may already know about. He has displayed some use of magic.  He even suggested that he should have realized that by being my blood relative, it stands to reason the he would have a magic bloodline.  Professor, he wants to come to Hogwart's in the fall.  I told him that I would try to help him, but I am uncertain what to do.  Could you please write to me with an answer as soon as possible? I also need to know how much is safe to tell him under these circumstances.  _

_                                                                                               Sincerely yours,_

_                                                                                               Harry Potter_

Harry attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her out the window, hoping for a speedy response.


	2. CHAPTER 4:RESPONSE

Again, none of the characters are mine(except the ones that do!)   Also, thanks to all who reviewed. Your kind words inspire me to continue.

Harry Potter: Bloodline 

Chapter 4: Response

Harry was now totally accepting of the idea that Dudley could be a fellow wizard.  He felt that Dudley certainly had the attitude of a wizard. Dudley, even though he and Harry had not been close, had always been very questioning of every thing except magic. Harry thought that it was largely due to the likely reactions of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.  Harry suddenly thought about Aunt Petunia.  She would likely have magic in her blood as well, since she was Harry's closest blood relative. Of course, he thought, she was too old to do anything about it now.

Just then Hedwig returned through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder as he sat on his bed.  Harry instinctively removed the letter from her leg and gave her several owl treats, which Hedwig gratefully devoured.  Harry paused as he considered the possibility that the letter was not good news. His pondering was interrupted by Dudley yelling, "Dinner, Harry!"  Harry guessed it was just as well to wait until after dinner to read the letter, so he placed it under his pillow and started for the stairs.

Taking his seat, Harry ate as much of the goulash and biscuits he could; topping it with a swell of water and waiting for the others to finish in hope that dessert would follow.  No one spoke as Uncle Dudley finished his fourth bowl of stew and left the table without a word to anyone.  Aunt Petunia stared at Dudley for a moment and then broke the silence by addressing Harry. "We know that you must have done something to our son (Harry noticed she didn't say Dudley's name) to make him become so disrespectful towards his parents.  I have discussed this with your Uncle Vernon and we have decided to try to be more accepting of _you and your kind_," she said sourly.  She immediately began to clear the table without even giving Harry a chance to respond.  "Come, Harry, let's go outside and talk a bit," Dudley said in a very pleased tone. "Why don't we talk in my room, Dudley, I have something to show you anyway." "Alright, Harry," came Dudley as Aunt Petunia failed to stifle back a deep sigh.  They walked through the living room and said goodnight to Uncle Vernon, who pretended not to hear them.

After reaching Harry's room and closing the door, Harry asked Dudley,  "What in bloody heck was that all about? I think I liked it better when they were only insulting, at least then I knew it was how they really felt!" Dudley gave him a look of amusement and said, "I talked to them when we returned from the park today. I told them that I had fully meant what I told them at breakfast, and that if they really loved me that they would try to make things more loving around here.  I know that they will do anything I ask of them, and I reckon it will make things easier when you get me into your school if they are already a bit softened."  "Oh yeah, about that," Harry began. "You haven't changed your mind about helping, have you?" Dudley said before Harry could finish.  "Of course not.  It just that I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore before dinner and I was going to read it for the first time with you, so that you would know everything as we go along," Harry retorted.

"Oh boy!" Dudley exclaimed as Harry reached under his pillow and began opening the letter from Professor Dumbledore.  Dudley sat as close as he could to Harry, not wanting to miss a single word.

_Dear Harry,_

_               I am quite pleased to hear from you. You know that nothing is too small a reason to contact me.  I am quite busy doing things for the upcoming term_, _as it seems I_ _will need to replace a few teachers._

_In regard to your letter, yes I am aware of the magical potential that exists in your cousin. As you know, the use of magic is strictly monitored, and the use of it by dabbling muggles is certainly included in this monitoring. I have consulted with several others about this, and I have concluded that your cousin, although not nearly as potent as yours, has a significant amount of magical power and should be allowed to come to Hogwart's this term provided the two of you could convince his parents to allow it.  You may tell him anything you should want, as his memory will surely be wiped of any and all of this should his parents not comply with sending him to Hogwart's.  Your cousin and his parents will receive the standard owl inviting them to visit our school and have Dudley attend should they wish him to be formally trained. Take care, Harry and I will owl you soon, as I am quite sure that this letter will need to be shared. _

_                                                                                                 Sincerely,_

_A. __Dumbledore_

_                                                                                                 Headmaster_

_                                                                                  Hogwart's School of Witchcraft_

_                                                                                 And Wizardry_

"Yes!" cried Dudley. "Calm down, Dudley." Harry said dryly. "But He said I can come, Harry!" Dudley said still excited.  "Yes, but first your parents have to consent, and that will take more magic than the most powerful wizard on the planet has." Harry sighed.

"Thank you for all of your help, Harry. Just you let me worry about Mum and Dad.  You don't know them like I do. One tear is all it will take and as much as they will hate the idea, they will fold."  Harry began to pace. Dudley approached Harry and grabbed him by both shoulders. Harry looked unknowingly at Dudley as Dudley pulled Harry into a very enthusiastic embrace. Although neither of them said anything, Harry knew that this was the beginning of a close relationship with someone who was actually family.  Harry gave in and returned the hug his cousin had started, allowed a single tear to escape his eye, and finally said in a whisper, "Congratulations, Dudley." As they released each other, Dudley saw the tear rolling down Harry's cheek and wiped it away saying, "Thanks, Harry. See you in the morning."

*************************************************************************Well let me know what you think. If anyone likes it or has ideas, let me know.  This is my first fanfic, and I'll try to do a chapter every day. Thanks to all who read the first three chapters.  Geneaux


	3. CHAPTER 5:CHOICES

Harry Potter:Bloodline 

Only the original characters belong to me. Please read and review.

Chapter 5: Choices

Morning had come. As Harry awoke, he was surprised that nobody was yelling at him to make breakfast. In fact, he was certain that he smelled food cooking already. Harry wondered if things could change any more than in the last couple of days.  He had discovered that Dudley was a wizard, that his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would be attempting to treat him civilly, and that Dudley might be attending Hogwart's for the rapidly approaching term. "Kindly get to breakfast before it's cold, please!" Harry heard his Aunt Petunia say in a loud and eerie tone that made him shudder.

Harry entered the kitchen to see an agitated-looking Uncle Vernon dressed for something other than work.  Dudley and Aunt Petunia were dressed nicely as well, and there was food covering the table.  Harry had never seen a meal like this at the Dursley's home. He considered that he must still be asleep and dreaming, but his dreams were never this pleasant. "Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?" asked Aunt Petunia as Uncle Vernon eyed her suspiciously. "I, uh, yes, thank you." Harry replied. "Well, dig in; it isn't going to magically ingest itself, I hope you know." Aunt Petunia said with a weak smile. At this, Harry took a little of everything to his plate and ate a meal more hearty then the finest Hogwart's feast. As he stuffed himself, he fought the urge to question the reasons why his _family_ was choosing to treat him so well. He knew that he would need to speak to Dudley for any answers because he wouldn't hold anything back.

Aunt Petunia rose to begin clearing the table, and Harry offered, "Breakfast was really good, would you like some help cleaning up?" Again his Aunt Petunia smiled and nodded yes. Uncle Vernon, who had still not spoken a word, exited the kitchen and Dudley followed. Once alone, Aunt Petunia looked at Harry in a way that scared him. It was a cross between uncertainty and admiration. They had almost finished cleaning, and Aunt Petunia finally spoke. "Harry, I need you to listen to me very carefully, and please do not interrupt me.  Dudley has told us that he has discovered that he has some magical aptitude, and that he, _unlike me,_ has been accepted to Hogwart's. Of course I knew that there was a chance that something like this could happen. I was always so jealous of your mother because she was chosen to attend that school and I _was not._ I must apologize for the way that I have treated you all of these years, Harry. I have been taking out my jealousy of your mother on you, and that is surely a bad choice on my part. Your Uncle Vernon will come around as well, but it will take some time because he does not understand anything related to magic. Although I have been in denial for so long, I do understand, and I would take this opportunity to thank you for saving us all. You see Harry, you probably got more magic from your father, but the strength of mind and the determination to effectively wield your power comes from your mother.  You have the Evans' spirit. I see it in your _mother's eyes_ every time I look into _yours_. I really did love my sister, and I realize now that I have always loved you as well. I have chosen, against your Uncle Vernon's wishes, to allow Dudley to attend Hogwart's. We will be going to see the headmaster today, and he has asked that you join us. Please pack your things, and be ready to leave in about an hour. You do not need to worry about bringing them, just pack them and your headmaster will make arrangements to transport them. The headmaster, Dumbledore or another, said that your letter of supplies and books would be waiting for you at the school. Now give us a hug and get going." Harry gladly hugged his Aunt Petunia for the first time in his life and retreated up to his room, being happier than he had ever been. 


	4. CHAPTER 6:THE ARRIVAL

Only the original characters belong to me.

Chapter 6:The Arrival

Tension was high as the Dursleys and Harry gathered in the living room.  Harry had changed into slacks and a nice button-down shirt, and had done his best to tame his already-messed-again hair. Uncle Vernon looked as though he would pop at any moment.  Dudley was dressed almost identically to Harry, although he had chosen different colors.  Aunt Petunia wore her nicest dress, complete with frills, and had applied an unusual amount of makeup.  Harry noticed that she looked a lot more like his mother did in the picture of his parents he kept with his things.

Everything stayed quiet until Dudley asked, "How will we be traveling today?" "The school has arranged _magical_ transport for us because of these special circumstances, Dudley." Aunt Petunia replied. "Yes, _special_," Uncle Vernon mumbled loudly. "Now Vernon," Aunt Petunia said sarcastically, "If you would rather not go, I am sure that I can take care of things on my own." "Of course you can, _dear_, so I think that since _you _have decided to hand _my son_ over to these people, that _you _should do just that. I am going to work. Goodbye Dudley, and please write to your old dad from time to time." And with that Uncle Vernon left without looking back.

Dudley was openly saddened by this exchange between his parents, and Harry put a hand on his shoulder to show support. Aunt Petunia sat down on the couch with a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright?" Harry asked. "I will be fine, Harry, and so will Vernon. It is quite a lot to take in so quickly, but he will warm up to it after you two are gone and we can yell about as we please," she said smiling.  

As Harry thought to respond, there was a boom like a crash of heavy thunder.  Before them appeared a man in scarlet robes who Harry recognized as Arthur Weasley.  "Greetings, all!" he exclaimed as Aunt Petunia gasped for air, thinking she would surely faint. "Hello, Mr. Weasley. How's Ron?" Harry asked before thinking.  "Everyone is fine, Harry. How are you?" Came Mr. Weasley. Harry nodded and Mr. Weasley continued, "I must say; this home is exceptionally clean, even by muggle standards. Well if everyone is ready, just take hold of this goblet and we will be there in no time at all."  Everyone touched the goblet, and with no warning there was another loud noise. In a blink they were standing just inside the main gate at Hogwart's. "This is where I leave you all. Harry, you will escort them to Dumbledore in the main hall. It was good to see you. With a crash Mr. Weasley had apparated away.

Aunt Petunia, who had kept her eyes closed through the whole process, opened them to see the most beautiful castle she ever seen. Dudley couldn't stop smiling as they followed Harry up the steps and into the great hall. Standing near a table at the side of the hall was Professor Dumbledore, who immediately chanted, "Welcome to Hogwart's. I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster." Aunt Petunia offered her hand and introduced herself, then Dudley. Dudley also offered his hand, which the professor shook and waved to seats at the table where they all sat and made themselves comfortable. 

When they were all seated, Professor Dumbledore made greetings to Harry, and began to address Aunt Petunia and Dudley. "I am pleased that you have accepted my invitation.  I can tell from your composure that you have decided to open your minds to what goes on here. I am sure that you are aware that this is a huge undertaking. We do all within our power to ensure the safety of all of our students, but nothing involving our school is totally without risk. The hands-on training we provide here sometimes causes some minor injury, as I am sure Harry can attest, but our staff is well trained and capable handling any situation that may arise. We have confirmed that Dudley here is worthy of the training we will provide, and that he is quite ripe for this training. There are surely questions you would like to ask, and I will gladly answer them now."  Dudley made to speak, but Aunt Petunia broke in, "Please accept my thanks for your kind invitation, Professor. I am well aware of what goes on here because I received more than a few letters from my sister when she attended here. Just recently I re-read many of them.  I have complete faith in you, just as she did. With Harry here with him, I am sure that Dudley will do fine. I am ready to provide my signature where needed, and then I would like to be off as soon as possible. Dudley will have more than adequate time to pose any questions he may have."  

After the paperwork was complete, a short time later, the group gathered in front of the school once more. Dudley cried as he hugged his mother saying how much he loved her. Aunt Petunia turned to Harry, and through her tears said, "I will miss you Harry, please see that your cousin is taken well care of." "I will Aunt Petunia," Harry promised. With that she hugged Dudley again, and he promised he would be good. "I will personally see you home, Mrs.Dursley," Professor Dumbledore stated, and with a pop they apparated away. "Now what do we do?" Dudley asked Harry. As if in answer to the question, Professor McGonagall appeared and said, "This way please."


	5. CHAPTER 7:CATCHING UP

All characters belong to someone else (except the original onesJ.)

Chapter 7:Catching up

Harry and Dudley followed Professor McGonagall to Gryffindor Tower while wearing their biggest smiles.  Harry took in the beauty of the campus, and thought pleasantly of how glad he was to return.  Dudley was strangely excited by even the different smell of the air. He felt energy all over him that was new and a little scary all at the same time.  He put his arm around Harry as if it was the natural thing to do, and Harry responded in kind as he smiled back.  Harry remembered how exciting his first day at Hogwart's had been, and enviously thought about how much better it would likely be for Dudley.  

Once they were inside the tower, they were led to the common room. They approached the great portrait, which is the entrance to the common room.  The lady in the portrait spoke loudly, "Password pl." "Alohomora!" Professor McGonagall cut her off with a wave of her wand.  "How rude!" said the lady in the portrait, as the door on which she rested swung open. "You would think she didn't know who the head of this house is," Professor McGonagall said dryly.  Harry and Dudley giggled as they entered the common room.

"Welcome to Hogwart's, Mr. Dursley," She said as they all took seats. "I am professor McGonagall." Pleased to meet you," Dudley said with a grin. The professor went on, "I have been given the task of getting you caught up to the second term first years. These next few weeks will be quite difficult, but I am sure that Mr. Potter will gladly help you along."  Professor McGonagall waved her wand gracefully, and two letters without envelopes appeared Harry and Dudley's laps. "This is a list of all the things you will need to acquire today at Diagon Alley.  Your lists are different, but you shall need to procure them at the same stores.  Mr. Potter knows the way.  I have left adequate floo powder on the mantle, and you may floo back.  Please do not loiter, as time is short before dark.  I will be alerted when you return, and the password for the portrait will be Acacio Eclipse.

Oh, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr.Seamus Finnegan will be returning with you, along with Professor Lupin. They will be waiting for you at The Leaky Cauldron. Professor Lupin has opened an account at Gringott's in your name Mr. Dursley, and Mr. Potter will help you through all of this. Enjoy your shopping. I shall expect you back before dusk." "See you later, then, Professor," Harry said while grinning as he noticed how nervously quiet Dudley had become.

"What's wrong Dudley?" Harry asked calmly. Dudley confessed, "I guess I feel a bit overwhelmed by all of this. I didn't really know what to expect, but I thought that I would at least understand what people were saying when they spoke to me. I mean, leaky cauldrons, gringott's, Diagon Alley; these things sound strange."   Harry laughed and told Dudley, "The Leaky Cauldron is actually the entrance to Diagon Alley. The magical world is sort of separate from the muggle world. Do you follow?" Dudley smiled and nodded. "Good," Harry continued. "Now Gringott's is a wizard bank that is run by goblins. Magic folk, like us, use different money. You will find that all of our money is formed into coins of different amounts, galleons and sickles.  Twelve sickles equal a galleon and so on. And Diagon Alley is a place where magical folk do their shopping.  You will see some amazing things there, but stay close to me, and make sure to ask before you touch anything. Now let's go."

The cousins approached the fireplace. "Let me guess," Dudley said wirily, "We are traveling through that fire, aren't we?" "Great guess!" Harry told him. "Cool!" Dudley yelled, unable to control his excitement. "Listen, all you do is throw some floo powder and say the name Diagon Alley loudly and clearly. Walk into the fire and you will come out at The Leaky Cauldron." Dudley grabbed the floo powder, threw it in the fireplace and yelled, "DIAGON ALLEY!" Dudley disappeared into the fireplace. Harry did the same, and in a moment they were standing inside The Leaky Cauldron.  "Wow! That was ultimate!" Dudley beamed. 

Harry grabbed their list and read over them. He was planning the order of the shops they needed to visit when a hand slapped him on the back, and he turned to see his best friend Ron. "Ron! It's wonderful to see you. How are you?" Harry said shaking Ron's hand.  "Fine. Professor McGonagall felt you would need company, and probably help getting your cousin up to speed." "Right. Dudley, this is my best friend in the world, Ron Weasley. It was his father who brought our portkey this morning." Harry announced as Dudley and Ron shook hands. "Glad to know you aren't quite the prat that I have heard," Ron added smirking. "I've been through a few changes lately. Any friend of Harry's is all right by me. I am glad to meet you, Ron." Dudley said politely.

Ron continued, "Professor Lupin and Seamus are waiting for us out front. We should go. The goblins at Gringott's get particularly testy around lunch time." They proceeded to the front of The Leaky Cauldron, where they met the professor and Seamus. After all the introductions were made, they went to Gringott's Bank, and Dudley grabbed Harry's arm in fear of the strange looking goblins. Dudley stopped to read the sign posted at the entrance:

_                  Enter stranger, but take heed_

_                  Of what awaits the sin of greed._

_                   For those who take, but do not earn_

_                   Must pay more dearly in their turn,_

_                   So if you seek beneath our floors_

_                   A treasure that was never yours,_

_                    Thief, you have been warned,_

_                    Beware of finding more than treasure there_.

 Dudley had only seen such things on television, and had never believed them to be real. Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Professor Lupin all chuckled as they helped Dudley through the process of getting his bag of coins and getting their own money as well.

As they left the bank, Professor Lupin took charge. "Ron and Seamus, you will go to Flourish and Blotts to acquire books for you all. I have made a master list so that you will need only on parchment. I will accompany Mr. Dursley and Harry to Ollivander's to procure a wand for Mr. Dursley. We will meet at Apothecary in twenty minutes. The stores will not be so crowded, as most students have not received their lists." Ron and Seamus took the master list and headed off. Harry and Dudley followed Professor Lupin to Ollivander's.

As they entered Ollivander's, Mr. Ollivander greeted them. "Who have we here?" he said recognizing everyone else.  "My name is Dudley Dursley, sir." Dudley answered as Mr. Ollivander was standing with a quill and parchment taking measurements and making calculations. "Mr. Dursley, I wondered whether you would even be needing a wand! Of course, I believe I have just the one. I know you arrived just a short time ago, because a box just jumped off the shelf! Let me get it for you." Mr. Ollivander said and turned to hand Dudley a gorgeous wand made of shiny redwood. Dudley took the wand and as he did, it began to glow. Even Professor Lupin showed surprise, and instinctively drew his wand.  Harry merely took a few steps backward, and placed his hand over his own wand. Mr. Ollivander smiled and chided, "Give her a wave!" Dudley gracefully waved the wand, and said in an enchanting voice that took everyone by surprise, "_Incendio_!" A few small sparks flew from the tip of the wand, and then a perfect green flame flickered at the tip of the wand. "Well done, Mr. Dursley! I think that wand had chosen quite well, indeed! Wouldn't you two agree?" Mr. Ollivander asked of the two open-mouthed wizards. "Dudley, how did you know that spell?" Harry asked. "I found an old book of spells at my grandmother's house when I was a little boy. I suddenly remember almost all of them. Would you like to see another one?" Dudley beamed. "No, that will be enough for now, Mr. Dursley. I don't think I can _handle_ another just now." Professor Lupin quickly answered. Dudley paid Mr. Ollivander and they left. "This is going to be very interesting." Harry whispered to Professor Lupin as headed to meet Ron and Seamus at Apothecary.

The group met at the entrance of Apothecary, and bought all of their potions supplies. Later they visited Madam Malkin's Robes For All occasions, bought Dudley a cauldron at Cauldron Shop, and Dudley bought a pet kittypup. The kittypup looked like puppy, but didn't bark. Instead it purred like a kitten, and made a slight yelping noise when excited or hungry. It was a pretty animal whose coat was golden with a white patch on its nose. The kittypup was only about two months old, and was already as big as it was going to get. It took an instant liking to Dudley and rode on his shoulder as they walked towards The Leaky Cauldron to return to Hogwart's.


	6. CHAPTER 8: DUDLEY'S POWER

ONLY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.  Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

Harry Potter Bloodline 

CHAPTER 8: DUDLEY'S POWER

Back at Hogwart's, the group is joined by Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"I trust your shopping went well. I've had the house elves prepare some of our most popular foods. Let's gather in the Great Hall in say one hour to enjoy a fine meal, and we will discuss schedules for the next few weeks." Professor McGonagall said in her usual proper tone.  Professor Lupin left with the other professors, and the boys headed for Griffyndor Tower. 

Once inside the tower, Harry and the others put their things away, and Seamus suggested that they return to the common room and catch up with each other. They entered the common room, and took seats. Dudley had decided to name his kittypup Tarot. Everyone relaxed and cooed at Tarot, as Tarot purred in appreciation. Ron went on about how boring his summer had been, and how glad he was to be with all of them instead of stuck at home with nothing to do. Harry nodded in agreement, as Seamus told them of his recent trip to New Zealand.

"My family went to New Zealand. There is a cave that is actually an entrance to a wizarding settlement called Neveria. It was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. There are many exotic species of plants and animals, which would probably stump Professor Sprout and Hagrid. There are waterfalls all over, and the people there build their homes inside caves. There aren't any freestanding buildings. It is all open with statues of famous witches and wizards everywhere. It is heavily charmed, too. Most hexes that could hurt someone don't work once you are inside, but I had the best time, and I plan to go next summer.  Maybe we could all go." Seamus said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Sounds really cool, Seamus." Harry replied. Ron and Dudley both nodded.

"I was hoping that you guys would give me something of a grand tour when you get the chance," Dudley began, "I've noticed that I cannot really see where the school grounds end. That must mean that there is plenty to see, and I want to be able to get around without too much help when classes start."

Harry answered, "I'm sure we would all be glad to show you some of our favorite spots, Dudley, although I'm sure that there are plenty of places that even we have never been. Places in the magical world seem to sort of blend in sometimes, like the place where Seamus went this summer."

"How about we head to the Great Hall, I'm starved." Ron cut in.

They all agreed and made their way to the meal that was waiting. Inside, there was only one large table set. Dudley counted ten seats and wondered what other interesting people would be joining them for dinner. Pitchers of pumpkin juice appeared in front of them and everyone helped themselves to a glass, or three, in Ron's case. 

"This is good! What is it?" Dudley asked. They all laughed, and Seamus remarked, "It's pumpkin juice, Dudley. I can see that we'll have to keep in mind that you were raised with muggles. Harry was just like this when he first got here. Our food is not unlike what you have at home, from what I understand of it. I think maybe we mix it a bit differently, and surely our spices are not the same."

"Well, you guys will hopefully help me out with this. It all seems perfectly normal though. It's weird that nothing really shocks me. Except for the goblins at the bank, they were creepy." Dudley said while making his best crept-out face.

Soon a line of chatting adults entered the Great Hall. Among them were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and Hagrid. Dudley stared at Hagrid for a moment, and then left his seat to introduce himself. 

He approached Hagrid cautiously, extended his hand and said, "Hello, my name is Dudley Dursley, it is a pleasure to meet you. Harry has spoken of you quite fondly." Hagrid took his hand.

" Ah yes, Harry's cousin aren' yeh? Well, it is nice to be meetin' yeh, it is Mr. Dursley."

They sat down, and food just appeared all over the table. Everyone eyed Dudley as he took food he had never seen before and started to eat. Dudley felt the eyes and was strangely flattered by all of the attention. He began with roasted pork and potatoes, tried some of the succulent lamb with glazed carrots, and alternated between spiced apples and creamed black beans.  He forgot all about the people watching him, and helped himself to a large piece of cake, which was finished rather quickly. He enjoyed glass after glass of pumpkin juice, and then sat quietly as the others finished their meals.

As everyone finished, the food and dirty dished all disappeared, except for the pumpkin juice, desserts, smaller plates and cutlery, which remained. Professor Dumbledore was first to speak.

"I trust you all enjoyed your dinner. You certainly consumed it with fitting vigor. I thank you all for being here, particularly Professors McGonagall and Hagrid, who have cut their vacations short in sheer dedication to our school. And also Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnegan, who are here at my request as well. I must take leave tonight on school business, and I will be leaving soon with Professor Lupin. You will be left in the capable hands of Professors McGonagall and Hagrid until I return. Please remember Mr. Dursley, that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students unless accompanied by an instructor. We have made special arrangements to have you here so early, and I would regret any unfortunate problems, that we can avoid, hindering your progress. First thing tomorrow, Professor McGonagall will give you an accelerated course in magical theory. I have been told that you performed some magic immediately upon receiving your wand today. You seem to have a mind much stronger than what your previous school records reflect. We shall expect you to put you best effort forward. Professor Hagrid will be instructing you in the care of magical creatures. I see that you have purchased a kittypup. They are very magical creatures indeed, and do not take to wizards who are less than moderately powerful.  That Tarot has bonded to you means that you are already moderately powerful, and that we will be able to train you more easily. I am sure that you have had enough of my rattling, so Professor Lupin and I will take our leave now. I will see you all in a few days time."

The professors waved and left the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall rose and motioned for them to follow her. She led them back to Griffyndor Tower where she told them, "You may all share a room for now. Mr. Dursley, you may unpack as much as you would like, but be mindful that you will move to another room when the term begins and the sorting is complete. Please enjoy your evening, within the school rules. You three know the rules well, I would dare say. You are all to be in this room tomorrow morning at nine. Goodnight to you all. You know where to find me should you need anything." They all nodded and said, "Goodnight professor."

The boys sat around in the common room and talked about their day, and speculated about what Dudley would have to do in order to be on track when the term began.

Dudley, who seemed on the edge of bursting, quizzed, "Can someone tell me how Professor Dumbledore knew Tarot's name?" Again they all laughed and Harry told Dudley that Professor Dumbledore seemed to know everything.

"I don't know how he does it, but he never seems surprised by anything. He usually answers your question before you ask it." Harry said.

"Yeah, and he is always so cool about it, like he's the headmaster and there should be no question that he knows whatever!" Ron added with sarcasm.

"I think Professor Dumbledore reads minds, and I don't know if I like it one bit." Seamus injected rather annoyed.

They all began to feel a bit sluggish after all the food they had eaten at dinner. Harry and Ron played a game of wizard's chess, while Seamus napped in his chair. Dudley decided to get a head start by reading _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling. He found it interesting. So much so that he read the whole thing! Harry and Ron noticed how quickly he finished it, and wondered if Hermione might have some competition.

 They continued their game as Dudley resigned to do tricks with his wand.  They watched out of the corners of their eyes as Dudley said excitedly, but quietly, "_Lumos_!" and the tip of his wand began to glow brightly. Dudley smiled as he continued; pointing his wand at the book he had just read and said, "Mobiliarbus!"  Even Seamus awoke with awe as the book hovered steadily, and then moved with each wave of Dudley's wand. "_Relashio_!" and the book fell gently to the table. Pointing at the book again, Dudley said, "_Engorgio_!" and the book grew to ten times its normal size. Harry eyes got big as well. Dudley said again, " _Engorgio, Engorgio, Engorgio_!" The book grew bigger than the table and caused the table to crumble. Dudley was pleased with himself, and immediately said while pointing at the monstrous book, "_Reducio_!" and the book returned to its normal size. Without pause he pointed his wand at the pieces of the table and said, "_Reparo_!"  And with no surprise to anyone, the table smoothly reassembled itself.

Dudley noticed just then that everyone was staring at him. He walked over to Harry, who was still sitting with his eyes widened and his mouth open, and asked, "How was that?"

"_That_ was bloody amazing! I had no idea you could do stuff like that. You are full of surprises today, Dudley. Well done, mate!" Harry patted Dudley on the shoulder.

Ron and Seamus just sat in their chairs and smiled weakly. They were all startled when the portrait swung open and Professor McGonagall entered the common room with huge grin on her face.  

"I was alerted by a house elf that there was some commotion here. What is going on Mr. Dursley? This room smells of recent charms."

"I was just showing Harry, Ron, and Seamus some of the things I picked up while reading Magical Theory. They seemed to really like it, so I maybe got a little carried away. I'm sorry if you were disturbed, but I thought we were allowed to do things to study." Dudley replied.

"Of course you are. Well let's see what you've got since I am already here." Professor McGonagall said, smiling.

Dudley, starting to get a little stage fright, considered what to do that would impress a professor. Then it hit him. He reached down and picked up Tarot who had been watching while resting in front of the fireplace. "Ready Tarot?" he asked as the golden kittypup yelped excitedly. He placed Tarot on the rug in front of him, stood to one side so all could see, pointed his wand at Tarot and said loudly, "_Lumos Incendio Leviosa_!" Several multicolored sparks flew from his wand and landed in a circle around Tarot. For a moment nothing else happened.

"Uh, great trick, Dudley" Ron snorted. Dean and Harry sniggered.

"Just a moment, Mr. Weasley! Look." Professor McGonagall said pointing at Tarot.

 Tarot's tail stuck up in the air as he slowly lifted from the rug, and all his fur stuck out as ripples of golden energy ran over him. When he was face level with everyone, he purred loudly as he burst into beautiful golden flames. Everyone gasped as the room was suddenly filled with bright, golden light from Tarot's flames. After a few minutes, Dudley pointed his wand at Tarot again and said, "_Relashio Tarot Nox_!"  Tarot slowly descended and seemed to pull the golden flames into him. Once on the rug, he leapt over to Dudley's shoulder in a cat-like manner and purred loudly while rubbing his head against Dudley's neck. Dudley giggled slightly as looked around the common room, taking in all the reactions.

Professor McGonagall was smiling even bigger than anyone had ever seen.  "Splendid! Just splendid! Mr. Dursley, your control is utterly commendable. We have fourth years that would have to really focus to accomplish such a complicated spell.  Especially since you made it up yourself.  I can see that magic theory would be wasted on _you_, so we will have to train you in some other areas. That spell required that basic spells be linked together in a way that only someone with a keen knowledge of theory could possibly accomplish.

 It also showed a great understanding of the powerful magic inherent to the kittypup. I am very pleased, indeed. I hope that the rest of you were paying attention Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnegan. This is a fine example of where the two of you _should_ be. My tutoring will be suspended for a day or two, as I will need to consult with the headmaster before we begin. You will still report to Professor Hagrid for his lessons, of course, and you may have the rest of tomorrow to yourselves. Breakfast will be served whenever you are ready in the morning, and I'll tell Professor Hagrid to expect you all by nine o'clock. Goodnight, and again Mr. Dursley, _kudos_!"  

As the professor left, they all gathered around Dudley and congratulated him. Dudley gave several thanks, and yawned tiredly as he stretched. The yawn proved contagious, and they all headed to the dorm for some much needed rest.  The boys changed into their pajamas and took their beds. Harry remembered that he needed to brush his teeth, so he got up and went to the bathroom. Dudley followed, knowing he should brush his teeth as well.

"That really was an awesome display down there, Dudley. I think you are going to do well here at Hogwart's. I'm proud of you, mate." 

"Thanks you for everything, Harry," Dudley began. "You are an amazing person, and I know you are powerful because Mum told me that she get letters from the school all the time. She says they tell her everything you do, since she is your legal guardian. Anyway, Harry, I don't feel like I deserve to have you as my cousin. I am really happy right now that you are a bigger person than I am. I have treated you so badly all of this time, and now I feel like we are friends."

Harry cut in, "We are family, Dudley. I never had that at home until yesterday, but I have seen good examples of what that means. And we are friends, for as long as I have anything to say about it. Now cut it out. Whatever our problems may have been in the past, I have already forgiven you. Let's get some sleep and get up early. I want you spend a lot of time with Hagrid tomorrow. He is the coolest Professor here."

"Ok, but Harry, I have to tell you that I've never spent the night away from Mum and Dad. I'm not afraid, but it feels so strange." Dudley said sadly.

"Well I'm here Dudley, if you need to, you can always wake me. I may growl, but I will understand." Harry told him assuringly.

"Thanks, Harry. Goodnight." Dudley said as they headed to the bathroom door.

"Goodnight Dudley. I, I, erm, I love you, mate." Harry said quietly as he pulled Dudley into the first hug he had ever initiated with his cousin. Dudley leaned into the hug as if it was a normal thing.  They separated and entered the dorm where Ron and Seamus were already snoring lightly, and got into their beds.

Dudley replied, "I know you do, Harry. I love you, too."

*************************************************************************I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a little longer and more spaced out, just as I promised. Please review and look for more soon.  Geneaux J


	7. CHAPTER 9: DUDLEY AND TAROT

Harry Potter and cast do not belong to me. Only original characters are mine.

Harry Potter Bloodline

CHAPTER 9: DUDLEY AND TAROT

Sunrise approached as the four boys began to stir the following morning. They were all refreshed having gone to bed rather early. After getting dressed in jeans and t-shirts, they were soon heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone ordered their favorites to their plates and began to eat. Dudley ordered mostly meat and bread since he would be sharing with Tarot, and kittypups only eat meat. Tarot yelped affectionately between bites of bacon and sausages.

"I still can't believe all the things you did last night, Dudley." Seamus said through a mouthful of toast.

"Yeah, it was all basic stuff, but you made it look so cool." Ron added sarcastically.

Dudley smiled, aware of Ron's sarcasm, nodded at all of them and continued eating. Harry sensed that Dudley was being a little shy about his abilities. Harry felt that Dudley was somehow holding back his true potential, although Harry wasn't quite sure why Dudley would do that. Harry decided to keep quiet and see what happened for the rest of the day. He held on to the idea that the surprises from Dudley were far from over.

They all finished their meals and headed to Hagrid's hut. Along the way, Dudley took in all the different areas of the campus that were visible as they passed. He made mental notes of them all, hoping that he would see more before the end of day. 

The boys reached Hagrid's hut and Hagrid was outside waiting. "Mornin' to yeh!" Hagid yelled in his booming half-giant voice. 

"Morning Hagrid." They all replied politely. 

"What will you be teaching me today, Professor?" Dudley inquired. 

"Ready to be about it then, are yeh?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes. Harry tells me that you are the coolest professor at this school, and I like animals. Sometimes, like with Tarot, I would almost swear that I understand them; like they talk to me." Dudley answered.

"Great. Now he's going to start talking to bloody animals! I haven't seen new guys do this much since…" Ron paused and looked at Harry who was grinning at his best friend's obvious display of jealousy.

Dudley, Harry, and Ron turned and noticed that Seamus and Hagrid were already walking toward the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Ron drew their wands and they all followed.  

"Stay together boys, and Mr. Dursley may want to have his wand ready, too. Today we're going to look fer friendly forest creatures. There aren't a list or certain ones, just whatever we come 'cross fer the next bit. Now, there're a few nasties in here too.  So keep yeh're guard up all the time." Hagrid instructed. 

They all spent the next few hours observing several of the forests inhabitants. Everyone noted that whenever they got to a fairly dark spot that Tarot would purr loudly and glow brilliantly to light the way. After a few encounters with different species of pixies and some not so pleasant brushes with some mean trolls, Hagrid made for the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. 

"Strange," Hagrid began with a puzzled look, "There's usually way more things near the entrance. It's a lot safer here. There must be something nasty hunting nearby."

As in answer to Hagrid's query, a huge ten-foot spider descended upon them. The spider was black and covered with hair that appeared to be matted with the blood of a recent kill. Deadly venom dripped from its fangs, as it looked over the group with several eyes; contemplating his next meal. 

With speed and great determination, Hagrid uprooted a sizable tree and struck the spider with incredible strength. The spider took a few steps backwards, but was otherwise unaffected. 

"You cannot escape me," the spider began. "My children are hungry, and you all should fill them nicely." The spider reared on its back legs and sent a mass of webbing at Hagrid.  Hagrid avoided being hit by the webbing by holding the tree in front of him. When the spider started retracting the webbing, Hagrid released the tree and turned to uproot another one.

Ron, Harry, and Seamus stood in front of Dudley as they pointed their wands at the giant spider and yelled, "Stupefy!" All three spells hit the spider, but the spider only laughed at them saying, "Your magicks will not harm me."  

Dudley pushed to the front of them, and Tarot jumped from his shoulder to the ground at his side. "No Dudley!" Harry shouted as Dudley stood eying the spider with no signs of fear.  

"Jus' a minute, Harry!" Hagrid shouted, seeing something about the situation changing that the others were too excited to notice.

"Leave us alone. We only want to leave this forest. Please don't make us hurt you." Dudley spoke in a trance-like voice.

"You think you can hurt me? You've already tried, and now I am getting impatient!" the spider replied.  

"You insist on eating us then?" Dudley responded.

The spider immediately answered, "You will be eaten."

Tarot began to yelp excitedly as ripples of golden energy started to run over his body. He stepped slightly in front of Dudley and raised his tail as Dudley pointed his wand at the kittypup, and while keeping his eyes on the spider yelled, "_Lumos Incendio_ _Mobiliarbus_!" Everyone stood quietly and gawked as several familiar multicolored sparks flew from Dudley's wand, landed in a circle around Tarot, and Tarot began his slow ascent with hair standing on end, and ripples of magical energy resembling golden electricity grew bigger. Then with a loud purr, Tarot erupted with almost blinding flames.

Dudley kept his eyes on the spider, and his wand stayed on Tarot. The spider reared again, ready to charge them. With amazing timing, Dudley yelled, "_Waddiwassi_!" The spell hit Tarot as he shot at the spider with the speed of a rocket. The spider was still reared when Tarot struck it with the force of a crashing train. The spider screamed in pain as Tarot bounced a couple of feet back from it, his flames still crackling with energy. A split second later, the spider burst into flames that produced a heat so intense that it slightly singed everyone's hair. 

With his wand still on Tarot, Dudley yelled, "_Relashio Tarot Nox_!" As the spell struck, Tarot opened his mouth like he was taking a huge breath, and literally consumed the flames burning on the spider. As the light began to dwindle, even Hagrid gasped as the frame of the spider disintegrated into a large pile of dust. Tarot jumped back to his perch on Dudley's shoulder. Dudley petted him and smiled with pride, as the others looked on. ' This', they all thought, ' is too much'.

"Should we be off then?" Hagrid said.

Harry, Ron, and Seamus just nodded. Dudley was strangely silent as they walked through the entrance of the forest. 

They went inside Hagrid's hut, and sat down as Hagrid made tea. Tarot instantly curled up in front of the fireplace and purred himself to sleep. Hagrid poured tea for everyone and produced a plate of sweets. They all helped themselves while staring at Dudley, who seemed to be someplace else.

"Are you okay Dudley?" Harry asked with concern. There was no answer. "Dudley!" Harry said loudly while shaking him. Dudley looked over at Harry for a moment and then he just fell back into the chair. Tarot was also not moving, and Harry speculated that it was more than coincidence.  Ron and Seamus looked at Hagrid curiously as Hagrid tapped on some wind chimes that were hanging to the side of a coat rack. Harry said nothing else when he remembered that the chimes were charmed to alarm the school nurse and Professor Dumbledore of a medical emergency related to the Forbidden Forest. 

Moments later, Professor McGonagall and Nurse Pomfrey entered the hut breathing heavily due to their run from the castle. 

"What has happened here?" Professor McGonagall asked calmly.

"Dudley is not responsive to anything." Harry responded quickly with worry causing his voice to crack.

"And Tarot's nigh waking up either." Hagrid said grimly.

"We can see that!" Professor McGonagall quipped in annoyance. "We need to know what caused it," she told them while Nurse Pomfrey examined Dudley with her wand.

Never mind that now, Minerva, we must get them to the infirmary at once!" Nurse Pomfrey shouted. The nurse conjured a stretcher and rushed through the door of the hut with Dudley in tow. His eyes were still wide open as floated to the infirmary. Hagrid carried Tarot in one hand as they all followed Nurse Pomfrey.

Once in the infirmary, Nurse Pomfrey wasted no time tilting Dudley's head and forcing three vials of red potion into him. She handed Hagrid another vial of the same, and he managed to hand it to Harry; whose hands were small enough to administer the potion to Tarot.

"This potion should restore their energy in mere seconds." Nurse Pomfrey said confidently. And true to her word, the two patients began to stir.

Tarot jumped directly to Dudley's side as Dudley groggily asked what happened. 

"What do _you think_ happened, Mr. Dursley?" Professor McGonagall asked coyly as though she knew the answer already and was only interested to see if Dudley had figured it out for himself.

Dudley answered, "I remember mind-linking with Tarot because his senses are far stronger than mine, and I could see and hear everything through him. I learned to do that when he spoke to me in my mind at Magical Menagerie, where we found each other. That's really why I bought him. We fought this huge spider, and oh! Tarot I'm so sorry. I never severed the mind link. I forgot. I was so mentally tired from the fight. When I released Tarot from the spell, he was physically tired. So when he shut down physically while we were still connected, my body shut down too?"

Harry, Ron, and Seamus felt sick as Professor McGonagall smiled at Dudley, and clapped her hands. They knew from her reaction that he was right. They also questioned his ability to speak telepathically with his familiar two days into discovering he had magical potential, and just minutes after proving he was already a formidable wizard. They gave each other a _something-here-isn't-right_ glance.

"The Headmaster will be returning sooner than expected, and will join us for dinner this evening. You will all go to the Great Hall for some lunch, and then you will return Mr. Dursley to Griffyndor Tower where Tarot and he will get some proper rest.  We will meet for dinner at six. You will please wear your robes, as guests will join us. Good day." Professor McGonagall said as she smiled and sent them on their way.

The boys went to the Great Hall and ate a small meal. They gathered some extra food, mostly sweets, and returned to their dorm. Dudley and Tarot headed straight to Dudley's bed.

"Are you sure that you're okay Dudley? You hardly had any lunch, and you look pale." Harry said as Dudley was tucking himself in.

"Thanks Harry, really. I feel fine, just a little tired. Tarot is still tired, too. We'll be fine by dinner, won't we Tarot?" Dudley asked Tarot. Tarot actually made a nodding motion with his head, and then purred as Dudley scratched behind his feline ears.

"Alright. I'll wake you to get ready for dinner." Harry acknowledged as they all lay down to nap before dinner. 

************************************************************************ A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story will take an interesting turn as it concludes with chapter 10. Please read and review.    Geneaux 


	8. CHAPTER 10:BLOODLINES REVEALED

The characters are the property of someone else except the original ones.

This is the final chapter of this one, but if you let me know how much you like it, I may do another based on this one. Geneaux

CHAPTER 10: BLOODLINES REVEALED

Having slept for several hours, Harry awoke feeling refreshed and took immediately to his task of waking everyone for dinner. He managed to get all the boys up and about with surprisingly little effort. The boys groggily went to their wardrobes and hurriedly dressed.  They were all anxious to see who would be joining them for dinner, most of all Dudley.

Harry, Ron, and Seamus all donned their scarlet robes with Griffyndor crests, and Dudley wore a new green robe. They headed for the Great Hall in relative silence as they thought back to all that had happened over the past couple of days. Dudley had displayed an incredible proficiency with magic, a giant spider had attacked them, and Dudley had saved them from the same spider with the help of Tarot, his magical familiar. They had come to Hogwart's weeks early to help Dudley catch up to other first years, and nothing had seemed to go as planned. All of them thought that it was more than fitting that Harry and Dudley are related.

After a few minutes, they entered the Great Hall, which looked much different than it had at lunch. It was decorated with flags of different colors and well lit. There were several tables pushed together and set for dinner, and the formal silver and goblets were in place. They were the first to arrive, so they took seats together and waited for the professors and guests to arrive while helping themselves to pumpkin juice.

Within moments, a group of adults began to enter the hall from the front. Led by Professor Dumbledore, they formed a line at the head of the table. 

Smiling brightly, Professor Dumbledore looked at the boys and told them, "Please stand and introduce yourselves." Each boy took his turn, and they all took their seats. Professor Dumbledore then waved at the guests as they proceeded to present themselves to the boys.

"Bartemis Crouch, Ministry of Magic, Office of International Cooperation."

"Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Hogwart's Potions Master."

"Professor Alastor Moody, former and new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."

"Lizza Argknot, Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries, Head Assistant Minister of Magic."

Ambassador Pontius Levan, British Secret Service, Muggle Affairs Liaison."

"Now that we all know each other," Professor Dumbledore began, "Let us enjoy a fine meal."

Soft music began to play as food appeared on the table. The adults talked quietly as they ate, occasionally glancing at Dudley and Harry who winced slightly as they noticed, and wondered what was being said about them. The boys also spoke quietly to each other about what this whole dinner was leading to.

"What's with the guy who has that weird extra eye?" Dudley questioned.

"That's Professor Moody. That eye sees everything. I've seen him take it out before, now that's a strange experience." Harry answered.

"Well I can't believe how many people are here from the Ministry." Ron chided.

"I know," Seamus cut in, "Something major is about to happen, and I'm guessing that Harry and Dudley are right at the center of it."

Dudley began to look very nervous as he asked, "What could they possibly want with Harry and me?"

"I think they are going to test the extent of your powers, and then plan an attack on You-Know-Who!" Ron said.

"That's silly Ron!" Harry retorted. "Voldemort is no where to be found. Even if we did find him, he would be so weak that they wouldn't need us to kill him. Besides, they are all here just to help Dudley get caught up. I knew it would take more than just Professor McGonagall and Hagrid to get Dudley on track."

The boys hadn't realized how loud the conversation had gotten until Professor Snape said, "You actually are both correct, but we will kindly discuss the plan with you after dinner." Professor Snape cast at Harry an almost pleasant look as he returned to his meal.

The dinner started to wind down as dirty dishes began to disappear from the table. The boys finished their dessert quickly as Professor Dumbledore stood and led the other adults to the front of the hall. With a wave of his wand he conjured a set of very comfortable sitting chairs, which were all taken by the adults, save four. The boys took the remaining seats, which were arranged in a wide circle so that everyone seemed to be facing each other.

Professor Dumbledore grinned as he called the meeting to order, "I have assembled you all tonight because we will need to discuss something of an historic milestone that has transpired here at Hogwart's today. Mr. Dudley Dursley has displayed a use of magic in the defense of others that should be well beyond his abilities. Similar acts by Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Mr. Seamus Finnegan were also witnessed during the last term. While we are aware that these students did not know that their power was as great as it is, the Ministry has deemed it necessary that special recognition be awarded.

To that end, I will give to you Ms. Lizza Argknot."

"Thank you Professor. If you will all stand, I will be brief. Mr. Dudley Dursley, you are awarded the Order of Merlin, third class. Aside from Professor Dumbledore, you are the youngest recipient of this award. It is awarded to a wizard or witch who demonstrates extraordinary talent in wielding magic that results in saving life. You will find that being ranked at such an early point in your career at Hogwart's will give you much incentive to improve. On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I congratulate you."

Dudley took the medal, which was gold and had shapes of stars and crescents etched into it, shook the hand Ms. Argknot, and returned to his seat. He looked at Harry and smiled as tears fell from Harry's eyes in a show of deep joy for his cousin. Dudley reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, and they embraced each other while seated.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Seamus Finnegan," Ms. Argknot continued as Ron and Seamus stood and approached her. "For your display of magical prowess, and for your courage in defense of life, putting yourselves in front to protect the one who would come to save you in the end, you two are also awarded the Order of Merlin, fourth class. On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I congratulate you."

Ron and Seamus took their medals and sniggered as they returned to their seats. Harry and Dudley shook their hands as Harry was called next.

"Mr. Harry Potter. You have shown remarkable power, courage, knowledge, and selflessness since you were first returned to our world. You have met and exceeded each challenge in your life with the grace, respect, and honor of Merlin himself. We have known for years that a child produced from the bloodlines of Potter and Evans would be incredibly powerful. I must tell you that I am personally grateful for all that you have done to restore order to our world. Many wizards with considerably less power than you possess have caused more harm than you have caused good. 

 I am sure that you are wondering why so many Ministry officials are present here tonight, and frankly, if not for security issues and short notice, more would surely have attended. There are family and friends who are waiting to celebrate with you in Hogsmeade directly following these proceedings. 

There are three awards to be presented to you Mr. Potter. First, you are hereby granted your diploma from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Everyone gasped as Harry was handed the diploma. Harry was too deep into shock to do anything except take the diploma. At this point even Professor Dumbledore happily wept. Professor McGonagall sobbed loudly and blew her nose into a scarlet handkerchief as Ms. Argknot continued.

"Secondly, you are hereby made a Professor of Magic. If you agree, you are hereby named the teacher of the first ever; Magical Mysteries course to be taught at Hogwart's this term.  Thirdly, and I believe most importantly, it is with great pleasure and the sincerest admiration that I present to you on behalf of Cornelius Fudge and the entire Ministry of Magic, you are the youngest recipient ever to receive it; the Order of Merlin," she paused to gather herself through red, teary eyes then said as she cleared her throat, "First class!" 

Harry thought he would faint as he accepted the large medal, and everyone in the room cheered loudly. Dudley ran up to hug him, as did Ron and Seamus. Even Professor Snape patted him on the back, as all the room wiped their eyes and returned to their seats.

Harry remained standing, as he knew that he would be required to say something.  "I um, I don't really know what to say. I try to always do the right thing. When you enjoy doing the right thing, it just doesn't seem all that special. When you enjoy doing the right thing, you can be passionate about it. When you are passionate about it, you use it to care for people. When you care about people, you have the greatest power in the world. I know that if it wasn't for my friends and Dudley, my family, I would not be here today. So thanks for all of this attention, and thanks for letting me care for you. This means so much, and I hope that I can live up to it."

Again the crowd roared as Harry took his seat. Professor Dumbledore announced that a small party had been organized at The Three Broomsticks for the four boys. After a few more minutes of congratulations, they all headed out of the Main Hall and walked to Hogsmeade. 

All four of them were proudly carrying their medals, and Dudley was beaming. " I wish mum could see this."

"She will, Dudley. Aunt Petunia will be very proud of you. I know I am." Harry said as Dudley and he lightly punched each other playfully. 

"I can't believe I got an order of Merlin for casting a stunning spell!" Ron laughed sarcastically. 

"I know. I mean I understand them giving _me _one, but you? They must have a bunch too many and needed to unload an extra." Seamus said as they all laughed.

They reached the Three Broomsticks and heard a lot of noise coming from inside. As they entered, a booming cheer met them. They looked around and each of them noticed people they didn't expect to see.  Seamus saw both of his parents and ran into their hugs as they cried and repeatedly congratulated him.  Ron's entire large family was present. Mrs. Weasley's eyes poured tears as the family engaged a huge group hug.  Harry spotted Hermione Granger and ran to greet her when the Weasley's caught site of them and added them both into an already gigantic group hug. 

Dudley was feeling a bit lonely.  He knew some of these people, but not well enough to really celebrate with him. He turned to walk outside for air and walked into the last person he expected to see. Professor Dumbledore had apparated directly in his path. The professor gave Dudley a warm hug and then stepped to the side. Dudley couldn't help crying loudly as he saw his mother, and ran into her open arms.

"I didn't think you would be here, mum! Did you hear what happened? I love you! Thanks so much for coming. I know it must be hard for you." Dudley said as his mother just hugged him more tightly. 

"Great job Dudders! Professor Dumbledore has told me everything, and I am so proud of you. I've been told that you have already surpassed all the first years in just a couple of days." Aunt Petunia finally spoke.

"I thought you would be uncomfortable in a place like this mum." Dudley said.

"I am a little, but once I accepted that you were going to continue the Evans' magic bloodline, I became agreeable to the small amount of magic in me." Petunia confessed. "Now let's get inside and enjoy the party. It's for you, you know.

Dudley, Petunia, and Professor Dumbledore all went inside. Everyone was having a great time talking, congratulating, and dancing.  Butterbeer was iced down in large tubs all over the place, and as the night went on, so did the party. Music played loudly as odd couples paired off and danced. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, Ambassador Levan and Ms. Argknot, Professor Snape and Hermione were just a few. 

After a couple of hours Petunia told Dudley that she had to be going. The two hugged for what seemed like hours, then Petunia kissed Dudley on the forehead. She looked at him sternly, with tears in her eyes, and said, "Goodbye my son. Please know that your mum's love for you will never die."

She walked over to say goodbye to Harry, who was dancing with Hermione, kissed him on the forehead and turned to Professor Dumbledore. They apparated away with a pop.

Professor Dumbledore returned shortly and announced that due to the late hour, he should return the students to Hogwart's. After a few goodbyes, the boys gathered around Professor Dumbledore and were back outside the main gate of Hogwart's in a pop.

"Mr. Dursley, there will be other students arriving in a few days. We have made arrangements to start the term a few days early. You will need to get plenty of rest over the next few days, as there are challenges awaiting you that will require your full attention. I ask that you refrain from doing magic during this time." Professor Dumbledore said as he turned to Harry. "I would like a word with you, Mr. Potter. In my office if you please."

Harry nodded and waved at the others as they headed to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and the professor approached Dumbledore's office, and went inside.  Sitting in front of the fireplace, Professor Dumbledore began, "Harry, we have reason to believe that Dudley's power is more than coincidence. While we cannot be certain which house he will be sorted to, we feel that it will give us some valuable insight into the validity of these suspicions. You will be given quarters in Gryffindor Tower that you will hopefully find adequate. I ask that you please look for anything about your cousin that reminds you of anyone. Please come to me the moment that you do. Keep in mind Harry, that it will just be a feeling you have. I do not know that your cousin is in any real danger, but something is not as it should be. I will need you help if I am to get to the bottom of it."

"Professor, I already have a feeling about Dudley's powers.  I suspect that you already knew that." Harry replied as Professor Dumbledore smiled back at him.  "Each time I see Dudley doing magic, for a second I can almost see someone else standing there instead. But the person I see is very familiar, and it can't be who I think it is, can it?" Harry asked with a puzzled look.

"Call me Albus, Harry, after all you are a professor now. And it depends on who you think you see." Dumbledore responded.

"Right. Well I think I see Salazar Slytherin. Pro… Albus, is it possible that the heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin are descendants of the same bloodline?" Harry asked using the Headmaster's name uneasily.

"Yes, I do think that it is possible. It may be likely considering what we know about your bloodline. You don't know this, but after you all but killed Lord Voldemort, the Ministry did extensive research into your bloodline.  We found that Cedric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were of the same magical bloodline.  The Slytherin bloodline dated much further back of course, but a Slytherin fathered a child with an Evans' descendant. As you are indeed heir to Gryffindor, you are aware that you are well within the Gryffindor family. Because you are male, you likely got that from your Potter blood. If Mr. Dursley is sorted into Gryffindor, we will know that we are wrong, and we will have to seek out another explanation for his amazing magical power."

"I see. So we can only wait until the sorting to know for sure?" Harry asked.

"That would be best for now, Harry. I would ask that you do not discuss this with anyone. I am telling you because you are now a staff member, and I try to keep the staff informed at all times. You may return to the tower for some rest, and we will meet tomorrow morning after breakfast. Please join the rest of the staff at nine. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Pro… uh, Albus." Harry replied as he turned to leave.

A few days later, Hogwart's was buzzing with the arrival of all the students. Harry sat with the teachers as Professor Dumbledore made the usual speech, complete with warnings about off- limit areas of the school, and Professor McGonagall readied the chair for the sorting. All the first time students formed a line at Professor McGonagall's direction, and the Sorting Hat was brought forward. Applause was abundant as the Hat began another variation of his customary poem.

_Once there lived four great wizards,_

_  Whose names you'll come to know,_

_  Who built this school with vision,_

_  Seeds of knowledge they meant to sow._

_  Who to sort when they were gone?_

_   Gryffindor made me,_

_ So everything inside your head_

_  This Sorting Hat will see._

_I could put you in Gryffindor,_

_If you're brave and strong of heart,_

_Or perhaps the House of Hufflepuff_

_Where hard work and justice set you apart._

_It could be wise old Ravenclaw,_

_For extra special minds,_

_Where those who crave great knowledge _

_Can always find their kind._

_Last, not least, is Slytherin who,_

_Will achieve at any length,_

_To slither like a snake sometimes,_

_Is quite a handy strength._

_So place me firmly about your head,_

_I'll know what it is I see,_

_I am the all-knowing Sorting Hat,_

_Come see where you will be._

Professor McGonagall called all the names, and students were sorted into different houses. Each group happily accepted its new members until all names were called except one.  Harry and Dudley looked equally nervous as Professor McGonagall called Dudley's name. The Hall went silent since everyone had heard of The Famous Harry Potter and his Golden Cousin, Dudley.

Dudley took his seat, and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat firmly on his head. The Sorting Hat made a knowing, silly face, and for the first time in the history of sorting, he sighed. Everyone began to look around the hall not knowing the significance of the Sorting Hats decision. The Sorting Hat gave another sigh, and then gave this year's final rhyme.

_I sense in you much power,_

_Which may well spell your end,_

_I should expect no less I'd say,_

_From HARRY POTTER'S KIN!_

_Gryffindor? Ravenclaw?_

_In both you would fit in,_

_But since you're certainly His heir,_

_You belong in SLYTHERIN!_

The Hall erupted with applause as Dudley headed for the Slytherin table. Professor Snape applauded as though he had gained a new best friend.  Draco Malfoy gave Dudley a wicked sneer as Dudley took a seat directly across from him.  Harry noticed this, and hoped secretly that Dudley would not fall in with Malfoy's lot, or Snape's, for that matter.

Professor Dumbledore called for food, and the banquet began.

Harry and the other Professors enjoyed their meals as they considered what would happen with the heirs of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor possibly combining forces. Professor Dumbledore looked unusually disturbed, and Harry was anxious for the banquet to end so he could discover why. Harry had lost his appetite, and when he caught Professor Dumbledore's eye, he nodded towards the side door leading to the teacher's meeting room. Dumbledore excused himself from the table, and followed Harry into the meeting room.

"What is it Professor?" Dumbledore asked cordially.

"Call me Harry. We are colleagues now." Harry said playfully as Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "You looked almost as disturbed by the sorting as I did, Albus. I was wondering if you'd like to share with me why."

"Harry, you should spend as much time with your cousin as you can over the coming hours. I had hoped that I would not have to tell you this. It will be quite hard for you to accept, but you should know. The power that Dudley possesses should not be. It is a wonder that his body has managed to contain it all of this time. You see, Harry, the heir of Slytherin is cursed. Salazar Slytherin died shortly after leaving Hogwart's because his ambition led him to Dark Magic. As you are aware, the effect of mixing Dark Magic and Light Magic is very explosive. Salazar intended to master this said mixing, and very nearly did. As he approached success, he used Black Magic to charm his bloodline. He meant to ensure that his heirs would also be able to control opposing magical forces. The charm was effective, and only Salazar himself could reverse it. In the beginning, I had hoped that after many generations, Salazar's heirs would find a way to maintain the power they inherited by doing only Light Magic. That was a mistake on my part. The Dark Magic is inherent to them. It is magic of their bloodline. I know now that doing Light Magic is the catalyst for their self-destruction. By my calculations, the next Light Magic Dudley does will kill him."

Harry felt tears forming, and he looked at Dumbledore as if he had just predicted Harry's death.

 "I have contacted Dudley's parents and told them of this news. They have agreed through their grief, that Dudley should decide how to spend his final day." Dumbledore said through his own tears.

"Is there no way to save him, Albus? I would do anything." Harry asked sadly.

"There is one way, Harry, and you are the only one who can make it work. You must cast a spell that draws all of Dudley's Dark Magical Blood into yourself. We would then have to pray that you are strong enough to resist its pull. I believe that you are, but it is strictly Dudley's choice. Without this Dark blood, he will have no magic left."

"Does Dudley know all of this?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and he is waiting for you in your quarters.  I gave him access, knowing you would do the noble thing and try to help him. I have also placed charms on your quarters to alert me in the event that Dudley will not allow you to help him. Be warned that he is still in possession of his wand, and that he could end his own life at any time he chose. There would be nothing left of his body, but he may linger in spirit if he chose to. I'm sorry Harry." Dumbledore hugged Harry, and turned to leave the room.

Harry ran to his quarters, and found Dudley playing with Tarot in front of the fireplace.

"Hiya Harry!" Dudley exclaimed with excitement unfitting a dying person. "I can tell by your red eyes, that you've heard the news."

"Dudley, please…" Harry began, "I can take the curse from you. I am not Slytherin's heir, so I would not be affected. Please let me do this for you. The way we've gotten close this last week has felt better than years. You will always be the first family that I could honestly say I love. I don't know if I can bear to lose you." Harry began to sob heavily.

Dudley continued to smile as he took Harry by the hand and led him to the small couch in the middle of the room. They sat holding each other for hours as Harry continued to sob and plead for Dudley to accept his offer of help. Finally, Dudley pulled away from Harry. Harry realized that Dudley' mind was made up.

"I appreciate everything you've done Harry. I know that you would do anything to keep me here, but I will not put you at any risk just to stay. I have learned so much from you. You have changed me. I am now a better person. I will love you always, not as my cousin, but as my brother. I want you to know that I am not afraid of death. It isn't as final as some people would like to think. Harry, please take care of Tarot for me. He has told me that you are the only one who can make him feel close to me. I love you Harry, goodbye for now, brother."

"Goodbye Dudley. I will always remember you with love, brother."

Dudley then pointed his wand at himself and said softly, "_Incendio_."

His body began to glow with soft flames as he smiled at Harry, and said with a ghostly voice as soft as rose petals, " Remember my smile Harry. It will sustain you. Know that there is an indomitable will within both of us, connected to our love for each other, that ensures that the books of our lives are never completely written."__

Harry watched as Dudley's body disappeared like a dying flame. He cried aloud as Ron, Seamus, Hermione, and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape all arrived and comforted him.

Later, they all held up glasses of pumpkin juice to Dudley Dursley. Harry toasted Dudley's memory saying, "May all who knew him realize that his true magic lie in his ability to hope with child-like naivety, that in the end, only the love you share with others will truly last."

                                                               _FINIS_


End file.
